cuddles
by mangle is female
Summary: credit goes to celfwrDderwydd it's been ten years since fazbears fright burned to the ground Jeremy, and his mother go to the dump one day, and Jeremy find's a hurt animatronic once called mangle, but is now cuddles will they grow to be more than friends only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

the year 2012 fazbears fright had burned down almost ten years ago almost everything in the building was burned and damaged extremely, but some of the artifacts as they were called where ut up for sale. Smugglers also stole some of the things before the building burned down so they could get rich of the stuff heck nearly every fazbear thing nowadays is worth thousands. The animatronics from the previous buildings was either put in museums to show the public, or they were taken apart and melted down to molten iron to make new animatronics. The employes and guards that work at the buildings are all dead or forgotten to time heck nobody really cares they were known as the people who just worked at the locations. the fans of the locations are always trying to build another location, but the government has a law that no fazbear locations will ever be built again since the place has a very dark past with murdered children. The killer of the children also known as Afton was never found they only found his assistant who was just called purple guy most believe that he changed his identity and moved on as a free man.  
What ever he did the FBI just gave up trying to find him since that he disappeared without a trace the creators of the main locations retired from the business, and now own a small business somewhere in the world. the location did have one big fan his name was Jeremy he was six, and half years old he , and his mother where fans of the business, but never got the chance to visit one cause Jeremy's mother never lived near one when she was young, and Jeremy never did cause the place closed before he was even born. Jeremy and his mother would usually go to dumps, and search through dumpsters to find sare parts for his mother's hobby which was inventing, and building usually they found car parts. Jeremy was also inventing,l and building things, but when he wasn't either he was playing or going to school Jeremy didn't have any friends in school cause he, and his mother dig through garbage. Jeremy's father left him when he was two years old because he found a young woman, and cheated on his mother with the twenty-year-old, so they got divorced, and their life continued from them.  
Jeremy's mother veronica had an office job, at a nearby job center the pay was fine, but it was only eight hundred a weak, and after paying the bills usually only 100$ remained, and fifty was spent on food for the week. the rest was ut in the bank incase they ever needed it Jeremy, and his mother lived in a two-floored house, which could only house two people Jeremy always liked the basement for some reason. He always said that it was because it was so dark Jeremy always liked the dark cause it was just comfortable to him plus he could see really good in the dark. Jeremy was a normal kind of school he had a bully but was really nice to other people, but Jeremy wasn't a fighter, and their's no shame in that since his bully was a fifth grader. Jeremy always had a creative mind thinking of some of the most creative ideas like talking cars, and self-aware robots which some robots had, but only did things they learned. One time while searching through a dump Jeremy found the arm of an old animatronic he took it home, and now works on it every day to bring it one day back to full function, so far he's only 5 percent done on the 8-pound arm that was filled with wires, and flammable things. When his mother found out about she helped him take the flammable stuff out since he didn't have the knowledge to do just yet.  
Veronica also has a huge project that a famous animatronic company asked for her job was to build a robot that could fell thing's and basically be human, by literally having the ability that a human has like producing off spring. The reward if she able to do this was 8 million dollars, but veronica that it would be many years before she would accomplish that because it was very difficult to do that, but it could be possible. One thing she would have to do is take biology, and chemisty classes to find out how the human body works, and find a way to give a machine that abilaty. Today was saturday which was the day that they would visit the city dump to find parts veronica had her list of what she needed, and jeremy had his excet his was probaly not gonna happen. He wanted to find a working animatronic, and make it his friend veronica was in the car section because she needed a few sark plugs for the project jeremy was in the robotic section which was pretty big. The entire place was filled with broken robotic pieces that couldn't be melted down completly like endo skelatons, and the suits plus a few few fabear things that where badly damaged would appear hear, and their. as he walked through the many isles of the piles jeremy kept hearing what sounded like machine movements, and crying, but he ignored since he thought that he was hearing things echo through the dump, but it didn't stop. Soon jeremy noticed that a black liquid puddle with drips leading away from it sat on the ground in front of him he put his finger in the puddle, and smelled it the smell was animatronic oil. he looked to his left, and saw a sharp piece of metal with the stuff driping off it he then stood back up, and followed the trail of oil he was then lead to a white broken animatronic that was still awake. the animatronic looked up seeing him, and instantly tried to run away, but collapsed due to that it had lost all but ten percent of it's oil Jeremy-"wow i'm not gonna hurt you i promise".  
jeremy reached inside his pocket, and pulled out a role of duct tape, and wraped it around the animatronic's fuel container which had been cut by the sharp piece of metal as he wraped the duct tape around the fuel container the animatronic cried in pain. He then looked for a way to get the animatronic back home without hurting her more then he pulled his phone out, and called his mother.  
Jeremy-"mom i need you right now"  
Veronica-"what is it baby are you hurt"  
Jeremy-"no someone else is, and their hurt bad cut on their fuel container"  
Veronica-"alright i'm gonna get the truck, and come to you stay with the animatronic untIl i get their".  
ten munites later the sound of the truck engine pulle dup towards jeremy, and veronica came out running to jeremy together they lifted the animatronic into the back seat, and went back home with a few pounds of scrap. In the garage they unloaded the animatronic onto veronicas work bench as she removed the duct tape she saw the real damage of the cut veronica-"i'm amazed that she still has fuel in her"  
after an hour of replacing the animatronic's fuel cell the animatronic had calmed down a little, and was now sleeping while charging it's power cells Jeremy-"will they be okey"  
veronica-"she'll be fine jeremy it's a good thing that you found her she could have died if you weren't their".  
it was now close to jeremy's bed time veronica kissed him good night, and read him a bed time story, but he was still awake, and went to the animatronic she was mangled up pretty badly, and had part of her suit on. On the back of her head a small little sign said that the anmiatronic was mangle this made jeremy mad he then took the small sign off, and put the sign cuddles on her he went back in his room, and went to bed.


	2. cuddling

It was 10 am everyone was still asleep except cuddles who had recently woke up in veronica's workshop the room had multiple things in it that could take apart, and put together machines. Looking around she noticed that there was burn marks on the walls, and a pale of water sitting next to a giant metal object, and behind it sat a stone wheel. Their was multiple scratches from sharpening something on it usually, they were used to sharp blades, but their where few sharp things lying around the workshop. Cuddles was still to week to stand up from the bench she sat on, and besides that, she felt something wierd on her looking around her body she noticed that her fuel cell was'nt broke anymore. Cuddles also didn't fell over heated, or very cold looking at her cooling system it was also fixed completely she also had a heating system that heated her incase she was extremely cold.  
She tried over, and over to stand up but every time she collapsed right back down onto the ground she was amaed that she hadn't woken anyone up from her landing on the ground over, and over. Cuddles also didn't hear a constant buing in her ear which never allowed her to sleep peacfully lifting her arm she still saw that it was broken, and rusting like no tommorow. Her legs also had constant pain in them, but she could handle the pain leaning back her voice ws also broken all that came out was an old police recording that she once picked up. She then noticed that a metal robot skeleton sat in front of her it was deactivated, but extremly creepy it was more advanced the her fully fixed endo skelaton, but it did look better then her. On the wall to the left of her sat a glass container containing a metal robotic arm that looked like the robots arm except it had alot more wires, and what looked like human flesh on it. 2 hours later Cuddles finallt gained enough power to stand her self up well she couldn't stand up all she could do was crawl first she tried to open the door handle except it was looked shut she then climber a ladder, and enterd a vent. It was very dusty inside, but nearly vent was like that in some way crawling through was very quiet which was kinda wierd, but she was just looking around all of a sudden cuddles fell down from the vent landing on a carpet bellow. Picking herself up she noticed that she was inside a childs room the walls where a very light pink wird for a boy, but what ever next to her sat a bed with the human that saved her life from the scrap yard. Cuddles didn't remember how she got their neither did she know why her name was cuddles, but she liked the name so she'll keep it she climbed the bed, and saw the boys face. When she did she froe for some reason she began feeling something she had never felt before almost like she liked him, but she barly knew this kid maybe he was her creator she didn't remember a thing. She curled up next to him, and felt very safe next to him unknowing why she felt safe she just did, and loved it near the doorway stood veronica who was watching everything that was happening, and thought it was adorable. Jeremy woke up ten munites later and saw cuddles laying next to him she looked cute sitting next to him even though she was a robot jeremy then put his hand on her fur. SORRY EVERYONE THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT, BUT I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL EXPLAIN WHY THIS WAS SO SHORT CUDDLES, AND JEREMY WILL DISCOVER SOMETHING THAT'S NEVER HAPPENED.


	3. 6 days left

It was Monday morning Jeremy, and veronica was still asleep at 4 in the morning while cuddles was completely awake though bored out of her mind. She tried waking Jeremy up, but he slept like the undead she tried everything she could from licking him to pulling him out of bed. With her voice box still being repaired by veronica she couldn't talk him awake heck she couldn't make noise without it. Cuddles was pouting, and thinking of something to do until they woke up from their dead sleep. Then she went into the basement were old robot components sat in the basement for scrap parts except almost all of them were stripped down to the bone you could say they were bone dry. Cuddles all kinds of parts ranging from entire endoskeletons to almost intact suits ranging in all kinds of colors. One skeleton interested her a fox one except the skeleton was different metal tubes ran through the entire robot with higher technology in it. She kept looking through them until she found a box the surface was smooth was two rusty locks holding it shut. The rim was a golden piece of metal with screws holding it in a place she tried opening it, but it didn't budge open. She kept looking for another two hours until she heard Jeremy and veronica wake up. She quickly ran up the stairs to Jeremy's room as he opened it she jumped on him licking him in the face making him laugh from how ticklish her fake tongue was. Veronica watched this giggling to herself

Veronica- I guess you two will be good friends for a long time

Afterwards Jeremy got ready for school today entertainment animatronics were visiting yea. It was 6:40 Jeremy was eating cereal while cuddles was softly biting on his toes.

Jeremy- come on cuddles please stop it's ticklish we can play together after school

Cuddles didn't want to stop, but replied to his request

Cuddles- man he wants me stop I wish I could do this to the cuti- I mean my friend.

It was time for Jeremy to leave he got on the bus waving goodbye to them as his bus disappeared in the distance

Veronica- cuddles come on I need to test your voice box. They entered the workshop/garage cuddles jumped onto the desk while veronica opened the back of cuddles neck to install the new box. Of course the pitch came out so loud it broke a window

Veronica- well that needs to be lowered a lot more.

It was eleven am when veronica got a call from the school

School principle- hello is this Jeremy's mother

Veronica- yes this is why there is something wrong

Principle- your son is being transported to the hospital from a bite.

Veronica then grabbed cuddles, and hurried to the hospital for the next 18 hours was put in brain surgery to repair his frontal lobe. The next day doctors came in saying that with the surgery Jeremy still only had a maximum of 6 days to live from internal brain bleeding. This put veronica into a breakdown state cuddles stayed next to him crying if she could. With the news the doctor gave cuddles was also put into a breakdown position her only friend was going to die


	4. Chapter wake up baby

It's been 4 days since Jeremy was sent to the hospital for the injury on his head since then he's brain dead 40 percent of the time. The doctors had been trying to find a way to wake him up, but nothing has been working. Surgery can't be done until the wound is healed, but Jeremy only has a forty percent chance to live. If Jeremy died veronica would work to her death so her boy could have a chance but she's getting hope from cuddles. Cuddles somehow have found ways to bring hope to veronica like everything will be fine, but there is one thing that creeps her out. If Jeremy dies the hospital agreed to give her his brain without question it made her a little uncomfortable out not because they would give her his brain, but the no questions part. It was noon veronica was at work while cuddles was sleeping in Jeremy's room allowed to stay at the hospital since she was a family member. Then the door opened and a long lost friend of cuddles walked in his name was Jordan. Now Jordan was like veronica except Jordan built cuddles and her old family before she became self-aware, and the others ripped her apart because she was self-aware, and they were jealous of that. Plus Jordan was one of the only people who could build her model because cuddles generation was different. When her generation was built which was gen one the manufactures where known as Scott games. They also produced one of the most popular horror games which were based off their products. Though after about 80 years of production the military took control to build robots so they could help end the civil war in Vietnam which started up yet again. Then when that happened entertainment company's called engineers to build robots for them there was only 20,000 people in the world that knew how to build them. Jordan's one of them he built and built her, and her predecessors who sat at the backroom of her place her place when she entertained children. Now the building's a testing building to test how fast people can react to situations like an 8 foot tall puppet robot jumping at you to kill you. After just 4 years of being at that restraint cuddles was shipped off to Jordan for spare parts, and as they said

Manager- she's a piece of junk with no use.

Though when she arrived at his place his store was shut down, and was now a junk yard which is where she meet Jeremy, and veronica after 2 years of living there.

Jordan- so vixey how have you been doing

Cuddles- "static"

Jordan- oh your voice box was damaged so you can't talk well here's a white

Board so you can write what you want (hands her a white board)

cuddles- (she will be writing this) why are you here

Jordan- well I was employed by a robotic company to help them, and they sent me here to help your boy friend

Cuddles- he's just a friend

Jordan- oh really your blushing when I said boy friend

Cuddles- so

Jordan- so that means that even if you're not that close you must have feeling for him . . . let's get back to subject.

Cuddles- if you're not goanna give my friend a way to live please leave us alone

Jordan- (pulls out a bottle full of Nano bots)

Nano tech- the branch of technology that deals with dimensions and tolerances of less than 100 nanometers, especially the manipulation of individual atoms and molecules.

Once cuddles saw that she got really how do I say Horney, and for a reason Nano bots are tiny robots that were developed originally to clean a robot after a certain point of time. For her they cleaned her entire body inside, and outside after the children were gone. For self-aware robots these tiny bots feel like pleasure even for female robots when this happens they literally lose it. This tech was originally not going to be released since when they used it on robotic husks they turned the entire thing to dust within 20 minutes. Plus to build one of them would cost almost two million dollars because of their small size. Plus their not really easy to get a rid of they have magnets on the bottom of them so they can stick to metal easily.

Cuddles- why do you have those

Jordan- because these little guys might be able to help your friend though I'll need to talk to his mother.

Cuddles- how do you know he doesn't have a father?

Jordan- well. . . I needed to see his past in order to know it was him

The next day Jordan was in the hall talking with veronica when cuddles heard pen writing on a board. Two hours after that an ambulance picked up Jeremy, and transported him to the site where 6 people took him into a giant room with a CAT scan machine sitting it. Actually the machine opened up, and grabbed Jeremy head while his bead came closer until his head sat in the middle of it. It then cut a giant part of his skull of exposing his brain where it fell onto a metal plate then on each side two containers full of Nano bots opened then the weirdest thing which is not supposed to be possible they began reconstructing his brain.

Veronica- will he remember anything

Jordan- the frontal lobe controls your dreams, but if the bite went just a nanometer further your son would become a vegetable he's a very lucky kid, but yes he'll remember. Though we need you to be by his side when he wakes up

Veronica- I was going to anyway, But why?

Jordan- when he wakes up he'll wake up from the moment he was bitten

Cuddles- (give's Jordan the white board) thank you Jordan

Jordan- no problem cuddles.

After the surgery Jeremy woke up thinking he was still being bitten though after a moment he calmed down, and was put in recovery. For the next 8 days he was taught how to walk again, and needed to be put in physical therapy for the next 6 months. Plus he couldn't go back to school because he wasn't going to instead the business had a school for children like him, and would keep him until either he graduated, or found a new school. After going home cuddles was given a new body since veronica fell for Jordan after saving Jeremy.

HELLO EVERYONE MANGLE IS FEMALE IF YOU THINK THAT I MADE THIS THE FINAL CHAPTER PLEASE KNOW THAT'S THEIR'S STILL A LOT MORE TO COME. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR OVER 400 VIEWS ON THIS STORY EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, OR COMMENT THANK YOU. FINALE PLEASE CHECK OUT CelfwrDderwydd THEY ARE THE REASON WHY I THOUGHT OF THIS STORY SO PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT, BUT ENOUGH TALK BYE EVERYONE.


	5. in the past

Hello everyone mangle is female here this chapter is not going to be about the main story, but about how mangle/cuddles was thought of, and how Jeremy has an unknown past with cuddles since he meet her before the junkyard, so sit back, and get ready for feels hope you enjoy, and see you later

It's been 2 months since Jeremy's brain was reconstructed from the nanobots that Jordan gave to Jeremy even though the nanobots gave him back his brain that was taken off Jeremy had a reason to stay so long that Jordan never told. with the technology being brand new there were flaws in the bots, for instance, the bots might not have fully connected the brain to the rest which would cause his frontal lobe to basically decay in his head. though so far the scans had shown that the frontal lobe was working normally, just to be safe he kept him in recovery in case something was different than normal. with cuddles, and Veronica they had been working on blueprints for cuddles to give her a new body as a present for Jeremy though they kept running into problems, and when they think they finally found it out the attempts to build them caused the body to not even turn on. they asked Jordan if he could figure out so far no news has come from him one thought is that he can't find one, and the other is that he found the problem, but hasn't found a way to fix it. It was a Sunday afternoon Jeremy, and Veronica was asleep in the room cuddles couldn't sleep she didn't sleep she kept drawing designs that Jeremy would like except they didn't look good enough, and wouldn't work. all of a sudden she heard a giant clank come from inside jordans office which was on the other side of the building though cuddles had a tribute to hear sounds that nobody could hear almost more powerful than a moth weirdly. as she approached jordans office she saw a figure standing in front of the window not moving she went inside and saw Jordan tightening bolts on the robot that she saw as a figure through the window.

Cuddles- Jordan what are you doing Jordan- well this is the robot that you and Veronica gave me, and I fond the reason why your robot wasn't turning on Cuddles- why is it Jordan please tell me Jordan- cuddles have you ever heard of a soul Cuddles- yea every human has one, and it goes to heaven, or hell depending on your actions.

Cuddles- why is it Jordan please tell me Jordan- cuddles have you ever heard of a soul Cuddles- yea every human has one, and it goes to heaven, or hell depending on your actions.

Jordan- cuddles have you ever heard of a soul Cuddles- yea every human has one, and it goes to heaven, or hell depending on your actions.

Jordan then looked upset like cuddles didn't know something, or forgot

Jordan- cuddles I think it's time I tell you about how you were made now you may want to sit back for this because I'm going to tell you about your origins Cuddles- what does this have to do with Jeremy, or the robots problems Jordan- e-everything because you, and

Cuddles- what does this have to do with Jeremy, or the robots problems Jordan- e-everything because you, and Jeremy have known each other longer then you know it all started in 1887.

(THE STORY)

in 1887 after an event is known as the bite of 87 in fredbears dinner the company had gotten a threat to be shut down by the court for allowing one of our robots to bite the frontal lobe of a child off killing him instantly. this kid was the child to the famous Scott cawtohn the famous guy who created the popular horror game well he was also famous for killing over 20 children and hiding them inside animatronic bodies in the new company Freddy fabears pizzeria. well, i was a part of the new company since it was the only engineering job that I could find at the time during this time we had night guards that would guard the building in case of intruders except the threat was the very machine that gave little kids hope. the animatronics would hunt the guards for five days in the week, and it was between the hours of 12 am to 5 am during the course of 6 weeks we went through almost 12 guards. when we came back to find a dead body the manager Scott didn't want us to call the police, but instead we were made to do a sinister thing of cleaning up the body, and hid the evidence that there was ever a dead body. the building had an old basement where we held spare animatronics and parts, but the basement had an old war room where we held the bodies until it was safe to get a rid od the bodies. that would have to be one of the worst smells that a person could have smelled if you were caught trying to tell the police about the bodies you were killed and stored with the bodies after being punished by becoming the next night guard. One day I was put in charge of being the night guard since we had none as I sat in that seat I knew I was going die by these machines I knew they wouldn't hesitate to kill. then the clock struck twelve, and they started up that sound it was the creepest sound I have heard in my life my death just said it's coming to get me, but I needed to try to live if I did i would make the entire company collapse even if it meant I was killed. it struck four AM the robots were extremely active tonight they came to the door at least ten times in just four hours all of a sudden the power was shut down causing the doors, and electrical system to malfunction.  
it was dark I couldn't see anything around me I listened as the animatronics approached me than from my left side I saw those two glowing eyes as his music box played his small tune. then from my right one of the animatronics grabbed me knocking me out when I came to I was outside behind me sat a red fox which we called foxy your predecessor. I knew that the animatronics could talk like people, but they only did it when nobody was around, or when I was around since I built them with an old friend named Alex.

Jordan- Foxy what are you doing out here

As I looked at his red body I noticed he had giant rip marks, and he was leaking oil, and with it raining there was a small chance that he would make it

Foxy- Jordan mate I need ya to do something for me Jordan- of course, i would do anything for you

Foxy then grabbed something from the back of his head, and handed it to me, and then spoke

Foxy- Jordan please give us our revenge towards Scott

Foxy the went limp, and his system shut down he died right in front of me. foxy was one of the only animatronics that was close with me I gave him a special chip that allowed him to become self-aware which at the time was illegal though I gave them all the chip. I looked down at what Foxy gave me it was his memory chip to this day I never fully understood why he wanted me to keep this chip though I had a promise to keep. it was 6 AM and Scott would be at the building in just one hour I then opened foxys chest compartment, and I saw what he meant by our revenge I walked back to my office to clean up. before I started I went in Scott's office which was locked up I grabbed a fire ax and broke the lock off I then busted open Scott's safe, and grabbed the personal desert eagle that Scott had kept in his safe, and put in my gun holster. it was seven Am now, and Scott with the morning staff came in today we had a meeting in the office when we walked in we all saw that scoots safe was busted open, and Scott was pissed off.

Scoot- WHICH ONE OF YOU MOTHERFUCKERS DID THIS

after eight minutes of everyone including me saying we didn't do it he had us leave except me he wanted the access code to the security cameras as soon as he saw me enter his office, and open the safe he turned around and saw his gun pointed right at his head. I then pulled the trigger causing the bullet to go right through his head killing him, but not instantly

Scoot- you mother fucker how could you do this to me Jordan- says the one who stuffed the dead children into the robots, and never told anyone you son of a bitch

I then pulled the trigger again shooting him in the head again killing him. to this day I still hold the gun as a reminder that sick people like that don't deserve to live. After that, the building was shut down and was torn down in just three weeks another improved building was built where it still stands today I was hired there to build their animatronics. they asked me to build a family friendly version of the originals so i built the toy animatronics when I got to your body I opened and installed that little chip that Foxy gave me.

(MODERN TIME)  
Cuddles- why Jordan Jordan- because Foxy was the most self-aware robot in existence, and I gave you that chip so that foxys memories could be kept safe, and so you could have self-awareness.

(BACK TO THE PAST)  
after installing the chip I activated all of you, and at first, you weren't self-aware which made me worried perhaps I didn't install it correctly though after a few days you started to become self-aware of your surroundings. soon I meet a woman that was both an engineer, and an inventor she was working at the building because he previous husband had beat her almost every day, and now she had nowhere to live. I let her stay at my place until she could find a house, but one day I fell in love with her and I believe she felt the same way about me, and after awhile we had sex, and the next day she found a house and moved away I never saw her again.

(modern time)  
Cuddles- Jordan may I ask what her name was

Jordan- Veronica


	6. he's in love

Cuddles was shocked by that name there was no way that Jordan was the birth father of Jeremy the one she was falling for if it was true that Jordan was Jeremy biological father then Veronica had been talking to his father without knowing it.

Cuddles- Jordan are you, and Jeremy biologically connected Jordan- I don't know though when I heard that a boy named Jeremy with a mother named Veronica I needed to know if it was that Veronica I meet so long ago Cuddles- does Veronica look like the one you meet.  
Jordan- no, and even if it is her she doesn't look the same after ten years Cuddles- uh Jordan Jeremy is ten years old Jordan- well back to the task at hand would you please upload your memories to chip sixty-six

cuddles then uploaded her memories to chip sixty-six and fell to the ground when she did Jordan only had 2 munites before her memory chip was unusable, so he quickly took the chip out and installed he then went on his computer and watched as the system came online. then he began programming the original memory chip to flow into cuddles brain were it showed one-hundred percent functionality then from behind him cuddles began waking up.

Jordan- cuddles how do you feel Cuddles- weird it's been a while since I felt like this what is this I feel.  
Jordan- well Veronica gave me a component that I gave you to allow you to be almost human

cuddles then squeezed her hand as she felt the skin of her new body her entire body felt like what Jeremy told her she then looked down as her legs were in her sight, and she felt them. then she began feeling weird in her lower torso like something was wet

Jordan- by the way with the being a human thing you can get periods, and get pregnant so here use this cuddles- it's going to be

cuddles- it's going to be weird using this body now Jodan- don't worry you'll get used to it though I'll have to help you walk again.

Jodan- don't worry you'll get used to it though I'll have to help you walk again.

that's one thing that cuddles loved about having a body walking yes climbing on any surface was amazing, but it drained her power really fast, but walking was one thing that she missed about having a body. It was now early evening, and Jeremy was already awake, but cuddles was still in Jordans office getting checkups to make sure everything was working.

Cuddles- hey Jordan may I ask something Jordan- sure Cuddles- what happened after Veronica left you Jordan- well I continued working at Freddy fazbears until. . . wait no I didn't.

It all started on a Sunday evening the day I shot and killed Scott the employes had stay quiet since they also hated Scott, and now the children in the suit's, and the people in the basement had justice against the killer. we told the police that we came in that day, and found him like that they believed us, and never asked for the security footage thankfully I had enough skill to wipe the evidence that I shot and killed Scott. the day after we had the building closed and everyone had debated that they put me in charge, so as their boss I began to improve things like getting the robots a cleaning protection substance on their skeletons, and had the dishes, and building cleaned from any disgusting things. I also got a rid of security position since that if we did have an intruder well the robots could deal with them finally I increased the salary of the positions to make everyone happier. for the next eight weeks we had business increase to almost one-hundred people every day that was the most people the place had in its lifetime so far. we gained enough money to upgrade the place so i had the building shut down for a while, and destroyed the building, butIi had the old robots salvaged for future use. after the construction of the building was done cash flow was increasing much more so the wages were increased which caused more people to work in the building. though after a while i was getting bored of sitting in my office all the time so i hired someone to mangae the place while i leave for a while, and since then I havn't returned.

Cuddles- so you own the building yet you sit in a office of a buisnnes that you work for why Jordan- who said i worked for this place i'm here to teach people about my work that i personally used to build you, and you friends Cuddles- they were not my friends Jordan- what do you mean cuddles Cuddles- their the reason why i was torn apart if what yourr telling me is true then after you left kids cove got popular, and the others except our predasesors, and the puppet tore me apart from jellouse.

Then there was a knock at the door jordan got up to answer, and jeremy with veronica behind him were waiting to be let in

Jeremy- is cuddles okey

Jordan then looked at cuddles who was gone where did she just go then he felt something behind him cuddles was sitting behind jordan afraid of what jeremy would say about her

Jordan- Yeah sure come in

suddenly cuddles ran into a small vent and went deep inside to where she couldn't be seen Jordan approached the vents, and looked in

Jordan- come on cuddles come out of their Cuddles- no I can't be seen like this Jeremy- cuddles please come out

Cuddles- no I can't be seen like this Jeremy- cuddles please come out

Jeremy- cuddles please come out I don't care what you look like

Cuddles- really Jeremy.  
Jeremy- really cuddles it doesn't matter what you look like you're a good lady

Jordan- he's right cuddles your an amazing lady from what you've shown/shown me Cuddles-. ...

Jordan- cuddles I know that you don't want to show yourself because of what you look like (looks at Veronica, and then back) but you've got to realise that you and Jeremy could have a future together as friends, or even more so please come out.

cuddles began to slowly crawl out, and soon towered over Jeremy, and almost Veronica, but she was shorter than Jordan Jeremy then blushed as he looked up at her, and even got excited. he hid it from her, but she already saw it since she looked down at him because of their height difference as the two walked back towards the room Veronica asked Jordan something.

Veronica- have we meet each other in the past

Jordan- no we haven't

veronica- haha you look like someone I meet in the past

as Veronica walked off Jordan wanted to tell her that they have met, but no right now maybe later. back at the room cuddles, and Jeremy were playing together like they did before the accident, and they were enjoying it then cuddles asked Jeremy

Cuddles- Hey Jeremy have you ever meet your real father

Jeremy- no mother says that she lost contact with him before I was born, but one day I hope I do meet him

if only jeremy knew that his father was less than one hundred feet away from him. back with jordan in his office with veronica talking to get to know each other better they shared stories with each other saying things about their childhood jobs life, and other things that grown ups talk about. veronica was also getting drunk, and begining to act a little wierd jordan on the other hand wasn't drnking but didn't care if she did, after all, it's his office, and he can do whatever he wants to do. soon veronica was standing infront of him then she fell onto him, but he caught her

jordan- I think you've hand enough to drink veronica Veronica- come on jordan i-i've gotten

Veronica- come on Jordan i-i've gotten little liquid in me come on Jordan- come on it's time for a break for you

Jordan- come on it's time for a break for you

As Jordan picked her up she then gained enough strength to grab him and throw him on the ground

Veronica- please Jordan I need to have pleasure

she then reached down towards his pants and began unzipping his pants

Jordan- forgive me, Veronica

veronica then dropped onto him, and passed out he then picked her up and carried her towards Jeremy's room there he set her on the bed next to Jeremy's bed, and turned to see Jeremy on his bed with cuddles in the chair.

Jordan- I'm guessing that you both had a good day today Cuddles- yea it was great to have kids enjoy me that much Jordan- you know that i meant what i said earlier Cuddles- i know you did, and i hope we do have one

Jordan then noticed that cuddles was drooling, and her hands sat on her lap moving in a circular motion there was only one reason why she's doing that she's in heat

Jordan- (well shit).

HELLO EVERYONE SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG I JUST LOST INSPIRATION, BUT DONT WORRY I'M STILL DOING IT NOW WELL NOTHING ELSE, SO BYE


	7. RISE UP

Jordan sat next to cuddles as her human feature for the desire for sex increased right next to him, and next to a ten-year-old, but Jordan needed to stay next to her while she was having that desire, and it was going to last for at least eight days, and that's at minimal. when robots first got the ability to reproduce which was created less than fifteen years ago the feature made them more human than any previous robot created by humans, but it also had a very bad secret. when the feature was first made the creators forgot to figure out that human sperm and robotic metal doesn't mix very well. during fertilization for robots, they have small little robots that actually choose a sperm cell and are tasked to scan the sperms DNA, and copy it into their hard drives, and enter a small device called a fertilizer processor. The job of the device is to copy the DNA onto a mechanical sperm cell that the robot creates if there are no robot sperm present those sperm cells then travel to the constructor which then takes in metal and other resources. it then constructs a robot baby in a chamber that extends from the fuel storage to the joint controller where a human hip bone is located it also goes from the spinal controller in the back of the torso armor in the front, and after nine months a baby robot is born. except when it was first developed that didn't happen of course with brand new technology it bugs and makes mistakes sometimes let's just say that the way robots make children now is just like how humans make children.  
as Jordan sat next to her he noticed as she got a lot more sexual around Jeremy, so he dragged her back to his office where she could be controlled more, and Jordan could observe her more, and make sure she didn't try anything weird around him. at the office, Jordan sat at his desk while he did paperwork, and cuddles sat in the tool shed, and he did know what she was doing in there, and was just glad she was doing it with tools, and not Jeremy, or anyone else. soon cuddles walked out but looked like she was upset like she just did something bad except she didn't

Jordan- what's the matter cuddles Cuddles- I

Cuddles- I don't know if I can handle this emotion this sexual desire is getting the better of me, and I don't like it Jordan-

Jordan- Alright I'm gonna ask you something, and don't take this the wrong way Cuddles-

Cuddles- okay I won't Jordan- do you want to have sex with Jeremy.  
Cuddles- (in a nervous voice) Uh n-no why would I want to do that

Jordan- cuddles I know that you are experiencing one of the many things we humans go through, but I know that you love Jeremy more than a friend, and if I could help you get over this being in heat thing I would, but I can't.

Cuddles- maybe you ca-  
Jordan- okay I'm going to stop you right there before you say anything no I'm not going to have sex with you in any way I technically made you making me your father.

cuddles then jumped onto Jordan knocking him onto the ground Jordan laying on the ground looked up as a Horney cuddles unbuttoned the shirt that Jeremy gave her so she didn't walk around naked. Jordan got extremely nervous as cuddles sat on him, and her weight of being almost 600 pounds from being metal sat on his hips causing his movement to be a lot weaker than her.

Cuddles- (in a loving voice) Jordan you didn't impregnate a woman to make me so I'm not your child so it's alright Jordan- cud Cuddles- shh you

Jordan- cud Cuddles- shh you

Cuddles- shh you talk too much

Jordan- cud Cuddles- shh you talk too much Jordan- first of all cuddles one I'm not going to have sex with because I'm not the one you're supposed to lose your virginity to

Cuddles- shh you talk too much Jordan- first of all cuddles one I'm not going to have sex with because I'm not the one you're supposed to lose your virginity to Jeremy in the future think of him cuddles, and he's recovering from a life-threatening injury do you think having sex right now is really something you should be doing.

Jordan- first of al, cuddles one I'm not going to have sex with because I'm not the one you're supposed to lose your virginity to Jeremy in the future is think of him cuddles, and he's recovering from a life-threatening injury do you think having sex right now is really something you should be doing.

cuddles then stood up and didn't speak as she buttoned her shirt back up, and rushed out of the room Jordan stood back up and looked at him as his computer began beeping. he pressed a button that then made a timer pop up for three months eight days, sixteen hours, and two munites Jordan unplugged the computer, and brought it down to the building's server room. he then plugged into the main server box, and logged in, and ran a scan to find out what it was the code name for it was called RISE UP, but rise up to what afterward Jordan sent it to the buildings processing room, to be examined. downstairs, Veronica was awake and having a hangover from drinking so much, but cuddles weren't their perhaps she was wrapping her mind around her, or in other words getting fresh air. Jordan helped Veronica up as she then puked into a garbage can

Jordan- now do you see why you shouldn't drink so much Veronica- I'm never doing that again Jeremy- is mama

Jeremy- is mama okay Jordan- she is Jeremy

Jordan- she is Jeremy

Back with cuddles who was taking a walk outside she was trying to think about what she almost did, and what Jordan said to her. he was right Jeremy had a life-threatening injury that could kill him, and having sex while he has that is showing that she's a sex craved robot which isn't what she wants to be known as she wants to be Jeremy's friend. cuddles then began having a thought that was extremely weird it was about RISING UP cuddles then looked next to her as she then saw a bleeding person walking beside her behind the person a robot that looked almost human had a giant gun in its hands which were aimed at their head they then walked past her. then the ground collapsed, and she fell down a giant hole and smacked down towards the ground where a bright light shined on her. as she looked up a giant robot then formed around her, and the dead bodies of Jordan Veronica and Jeremy surrounded her. cuddles then sat up as she panicked from what she saw her breathing then slowed down after a moment of realizing that it was just a dream she looked to her side as she saw Jeremy cuddled up against her.

Jordan- you seem to have had a bad dream

Cuddles- Jordan I didn't see you there Jordan-

Jordan- I know you didn't do you remember walking back in the building

Cuddles- no I don't Jordan-

Jordan- by the way Jeremy can go home tomorrow cuddles- how

cuddles- how I thought he wasn't well enough yet Jordan- cuddles you've been knocked out for almost 8 weeks


	8. a love story

I believe that owe you all one big ass apology for making you wait so long, yeah I nearly gave up this story but I realized how many of you liked this story and plus this is my most popular story I've to create and was lifted from the ashes from terrible fnaf stories I made before it. CelfwrDderwydd this is to you especially, you suggested a great idea to me and I nearly gave up on it and that's very dumb move for me and now I see that what I'm trying to tell you is that I'm so sorry for waiting this long and nearly letting go of the story. The reason that I Nearly gave up on this story is that while this story was stopped, I nearly took my life and it was because of very difficult things going through my life that are private to me, I now have severe depression and anxiety and I can barely go to school because of them. Now the reason I'm writing to you is that of my mother, and to any mothers, out their, I just want to say, thank you for being in your kids lives because you and our fathers are the people who shape our lives. If you're not engaged then thank you for putting up with us by yourself because no brave person I can thank besides you can do that, for the dads out their thank you for being their as well. You help us through hard bumps in life and bring money home to help the family and that's something that we're grateful for, even if it doesn't seem like we are. Before I get too far off of track I just want to say I'm sorry for this long wait, and thank you for enjoying this story, leave a comment if you want and if you don't, that's fine you don't have to, thank you for pushing me to continue and thank you for taking your time to read this story and enjoy it if you are, goodbye for now and see in the next chapter.

Jordan didn't want to take any chances right now with cuddles, he let Jeremy and Veronica go back home so Jeremy could get some rest after the recovery but Jordan had cuddles stay in the hospital while he checked the systems that still ran her endoskeleton which acted as the skeleton right now to see if anything was wrong. The Endoskeleton cuddles had was made from a special metal that couldn't rust in her like normal metal in the human body, the skeleton was specially made for cuddles about a month ago when Jordan meet cuddles again after years of separation. Unlike the nanobots that rebuilt part of Jeremy's brain and his frontal lobe the nanobots in cuddles body would crawl inside the hollow pipes that made up the skeleton and would find and fix any issues or problems it had like if the Skeleton joint was lose the bots would assemble in a large group and repair the damaged joint. Plus the nano bots would technically kill a human since the bots sometimes have to leave the skeleton to travel to another point quickly, like the brain which was still a processor for cuddles since the human brain can't be built with memories.

During the transformation from robot to living tissue Jordan had to take over six days to carefully set everything in the place it belonged and even before that jordan ha to test the endoskeleton and organs to make sure they worked normally, the biggest damn bitch to do was her brain. Her old processor was rusted and falling apart so Jordan had to upload the memories and code in the head to another and that was weird as the moment the code left her old body went limp and died right in front of him. After the memories were finally taken Jordan told cuddles and Jeremy that it was very weird on how he had to carry a one terabyte memory card in his hands which held the memories and soul of someone in it. Once the transformation was done Jordan collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion as he instantly passed out and fell asleep while an assistant had to inject a caffeine shot into him so he could stay awake a little longer. Once he came to cuddles was already awake and moving her body as she first lifted her hand into the air while moving her fingers as she said it was strange to feel things for the first time.

the first thing she felt was Jordans chest as when she stood up after the transformation she fell into Jordan as she didn't know how to walk in her human form, the two laughed as Jordan helped lift her back up and set her on a bed where they transferred her to Jeremy's room and Jeremy was the second person to feel. Jordan explained to her about her human body privately away from Jeremy as he had things to explain other than just basic functions, one thing was human emotions and what they did or what they were, another was sexual activity and that she needed to only do that if she really wanted, and the wierdest thing he had to talk about was pregnancy as that function was also installed but didn't fully work just yet. He explained that the ability for her to get pregnant couldn't be installed completely as it was a very difficult thing that jordans job hadn't figured out how to fix or even build for that matter. Cuddles told him that she had no intention of getting pregnant anytime soon, she just wanted to figure out her body before she even thought about reproducing.

Cuddles: "how long will this take goddammit"  
Jordan: "oh it won't be very long miss attitude"  
Cuddles: "attitude... I don't have one"  
Jordan: "from what I'm hearing that's coming out of your mouth right now"  
Cuddles: "it's just... is it weird that I like someone who's just a kid"  
Jordan: "well... it kinda is wrong but, if it's someone you love dearly then no it's not... plus you live with Jeremy and his mom but because I built you you're not his sister or step sister... look cuddles I'm not the kind of person you should be talking to about this... do you really like him cuddles"  
Cuddles: "... y-yeah I do... why do you ask"  
Jordan: "tell him about your feelings cuddles... he might not think much about it but it's something you'll get off your chest"  
Cuddles: "I C-can't tell him... what if he doesn't like me"  
Jordan: "... cuddles do you want to hear a story"  
Cuddles: "... what does a story have to do with confessing"  
Jordan: "do you want to hear a story or not cuddles"  
Cuddles: "I guess I do... but this better not make things very weird Jordan... I swear it better not"  
Jordan: "... in high school during my freshman year of school I meet a girl... she was short, had glasses and was picked on for being a geek but I liked her anyways because she was a nice person... plus she helped me pick up my dropped books before we even meet... through freshman year we helped each other study and when the teacher would look away we would pass notes to each other... once after school for a date I brought her up to the school roof which the school was five stories... all night we watched the stars as we drew pictures using the stars, we laughed so much that night as we exchanged stories and all of that... before the night ended she grabbed my hand and I turned to ask... is something wrong I asked, she thanked me for being a friend to her... I learned that I was her first friend she made in school... she kissed me before I walked with her back home which was about a mile away... I bought her a small snack on the way since I know her dad would be mad that we were late and such... during prom I asked if she wanted to go with me, she told me that she would and I fist pumped the air and internally screamed of joy when she said yes, it was as if I asked her to marry me... when the night came I pulled up in my old Camaro as I honked the horn... her father walked out and said that I had already taken her, the both of us were confused so I drove to the School to see if she was their... when I got their everyone was waiting to hear who the prom queen and king were... I looked around to find her until my jaw dropped and my heart cracked to see her standing on the stage with some kid I had never meet, they asked if anyone had a question and I raised my hand, when they choose me I jumped onto to the stage and watched as her skin went pale to see me standing in front of her... I asked why my only friend did this to me..."  
Cuddles: "why did she do it to you Jordan... why did she go with someone else to this prom instead of you... I mean you're handsome and don't take that in that way please"  
Jordan: "it's fine cuddles I'm not taking that the way you think, but... It's because she found someone better than me, plus didn't say I loved her that Night so she thought I didn't love her... since then I don't know what happened to her but I hope that I never see her again"  
Cuddles: "... maybe you should find out where she lives and tell her how you feel about her and that night during the prom... I'll only tell Jeremy how I feel if you tell her, okay Jordan"  
Jordan: "hahaha... okay Cuddles I promise you I will... but only for you and Jeremy and not myself"

Jordan then sealed ger head shut as he helped her into her wheelchair while wrapping a gauze around her head before he helped her up, he wheeled her back to her room where Jeremy and Veronica sat waiting for her to come back. Jeremy jumped into her arms as she carefully stood up and carried him and herself onto the bed while Veronica and Jordan stood by the door whispering to each other, Veronica thanked him for everything he had done, he laughed a little responding.

Jordan: "their's no need to thank me ms Veronica... besides it's just my regular job to make clients like you Cuddles and your Son happy"  
Veronica: "... I haven't seen him this happy since he first saw me when he was a baby... thank you for making him this happy"  
Jordan: "your welcome Veronica..."  
Veronica: "... before you go can I ask you something"  
Jordan: "huh... what is it that I can do for you... you need something"  
Veronica: "oh no i-i'm fine... you know you seem like a nice guy you know... sometime maybe tomorrow want to get some coffee with me or... a date"  
Jordan: "haha... even though I'm not supposed to do that with clients... that sounds good to me Veronica"


	9. what are you doing

the supercomputer began to activate as the optic sensors acting as its eyes began to turn on while the two-ton expensive hardware sitting behind the head in another room since it needed to be extremely cold began to run while the two million dollar processor acting as its brain began to pull in information, and memories of the first few seconds while senses like sound and feeling came in as well.

Jordan: "a-Alex... it's working"  
Alex: "I told you this wasn't a waste of money and time... alright we just need to keep the power running and make sure the components and hardware do their job"  
Jordan: "the processor is working at normal rates... hardware is working as it should be and the eyes... their recording... processor has information being stored and is just under... 0.005 mega bites"  
Alex: "good, alright currently it has no voice ship or communication box because of how early it is but it's talking through communication... it's confusing... what should its first response be"  
Jordan: "put whatever you want Alex just... don't be rude"  
Alex: "don't worry I won't treat it like a terminator... alright I think we should let it run for a little while to see if everything works for a certain time and shut it off afterward and reboot the memory"  
Jordan: "okay Alex... come on I'll buy you coffee... damn it I'm going to be late"  
Alex: "what do you have a date or something"  
Jordan: "yeah I do... don't tell the boss"  
Alex: "okay I won't... I think I'll go have a salad or something"

Lately, Jordan and his coworker who was the teacher that taught Veronica everything she knew, the two of them had a project that had been working on lately for the next gen robots and androids since the spring locks and endoskeletons broke down easily and were just out of date. Jordan had a date with veronica but the next-gen him and Alex were working on was going to be designed to be human-like in a way but, they also had to test the limbs and they do mean every single limb on its own since the company and bosses wanted to also produce the next-gen prosthetics and perhaps find a way to help the blind, deaf, mentally ill and the paralyzed. So far as a moment ago Jordan and Alex may have gotten the face to work but they need to improve it further to disconnect it from the hardware and servers so it could be mobile and not have a two million dollar supercomputer and processor connected to it. All though that was the problem as Jordan still needed to find a way to shrink the next-gen processor and that's where cuddles came in, no he wouldn't need to cut her head open so much, he just needed to get pictures of it and figure out how to make it better but smaller at the same time.

Cuddles was the perfect subject as she might be the first organic built robot, well she wouldn't be a robot, she'd be called an android or a future human since she looked human in a way, but her appearance was still the white and pink as before but the plastic and metal was replaced with skin and organic things like muscle and blood. All though unlike humans cuddles didn't age the way humans do, humans grow old and show the physical features but cuddles was different as she kept regenerating lost parts of her body like dead hair or skin or even her very DNA. So when Jeremy becomes an old man and sits on his deathbed cuddles if not given the age feature will not be different in any way, if she had kids they might also die before her, in other words right now she's immortal and immune to death from age.

Jordan never told this to cuddles since he knew that she would be upset that she would outlive Jeremy and Jordan himself meaning she would have no family to go to and she would just live in another junkyard and live there until she dies from something. He knew that keeping something like this a secret was a bad thing but she was so happy living with Jeremy and Veronica, and he knew for sure that if he told her this that the happiness would end, and to be honest, he didn't want to know what would happen. Alex who was a close friend and a teacher for Veronica knew about cuddles and Jeremy and he honestly didn't care about a humanoid machine and a human falling in love, but he didn't care to the point where he just ignored the whole thing, and to be honest, he helped Jordan and cuddles with a few things. Alex and Jordan had known each other since he worked in the fazbear company since he was the one who built cuddles and repaired her every time she was ripped apart, but one day the company let him go, but he did something before he left that cuddles had no idea about.

Even to this day on the side of cuddles endoskeleton skull sits a small hidden bone right under the skull where the spine and skull connect and when pressed it would activate her eyes to project a small video from them. she would still be aware of everything but he eyes wouldn't be able to shut while it played and on the video that played would be the first day that she came online she indeed was clumsy when she first came on, but she wasn't at the fazbears company since she was built in a separate place. Cuddles was a special kind of animatronic not only was she the first animatronic to have the mark four endoskeletons, but at the time her brain was the most powerful processor that an animatronic could have. Alex who helped build cuddles invented the gyroscope she still has that allows her to move her limbs like her head, arms, legs, and etc to move as fast, and the way they do. Before animatronics had restricted movement except for the Spring locks, but was only when they were in suit mode her endo Skeleton also had the newest equipment built into it including here eyes which held the faulty version of the criminal scanner which didn't work over half the damn time all though she did have a built-in caller which called the police, and sometimes when she was in her broken state it would for some reason pick up police transmissions.

Jordan also had a secret that he kept from everyone including cuddles, and Alex, but he promised himself that he would never let that ugly lie out, but he was still haunted by this moment even to this day. As Jordan arrived at veronicas house she then stepped out in a beautiful red dress as she held her purse, his face was flushed as she got in the car with Jordan. He asked where Jeremy and cuddles were and she explained that cuddles was watching him while they went out on their date, and inside Jeremy sat in the living room while cuddles was up in Jeremy's room watching T.V as she was trying to figure out more about Humans. As she sat there watching T.V she leaned back as she began to feel warmer than usual, and soon after she began to feel uncomfortable for some reason, and while fixing he cloths which Veronica bought for her she then fixed her Bra and fell back down as a surge went down her spine while causing her to moan. She fixed her underwear as the surge went down her spine again causing her to moan louder, but she covered her mouth so Jeremy didn't hear it, but he walked in and asked if she was alright since she looked red.

Jeremy: "you must have a high temperature let me feel your head"  
Cuddles: "J-Jeremy I'm f-fine really I'm fine"

As she stopped talking Jeremy had his body pushed up against her as his chest sat on hers moving her breasts as she blushed harder and harder resisting whatever this surge was doing to her. At the time Jeremy was going through early puberty and without realizing it he began to have a woody and they way him and cuddles were sitting his hips were right on hers and his woddy was reaching down where her vagina was. As he pulled away saying she didn't have a temp he looked at her and saw he blushed face as she looked away with a worried look on her face, he asked if something was wrong, and she lied saying that nothing was wrong she just felt a little warm, and after that he ran out of the room to go back to the living room. As he did she sat on the ground and sat on the bed smacking her self a few times telling her self that she was stupid for thinking and feeling that way about Jeremy and how he was sitting. As she sat against the bed the T.V then glitched or something as it then changed to a channel playing a love movie she didn't stand back up as she began watching it, and while it played she didn't realize as he hand began to move up to her waist. She began rubbing as he ears fell down while her face began to blush again as her systems and body began to go overboard as she rubbed faster and faster, and eventually, she raised her other hand up to her face as she began to moan and droll.

He eyes widened as the movie turned off, but she kept going as she moved her hand covering her mouth up to her bra, and eventually her breasts as she began moving and squeezing them while her fox tongue which was now real, and stayed with her exit her mouth as it hung down while she began to loudly moan. the night approached as cuddles still sat there but with her clothes off on her bed as she kept going without realizing how long she had been doing it she couldn't stop it felt too good for some reason, and this felt better than getting fixed when she was torn apart, and it felt better than when she got upgraded or oil changes. She began shaking as she rubbed faster, and faster while Jordan and Veronica then arrived home as Jordan jumped out of his truck while helping Veronica who was pissed drunk to the bathroom as he knew what this much alcohol would make her do. All of a sudden as cuddles kept rubbing she froze up as the door leading to the room she sat in then opened while Jeremy then jumped in telling her that jordan, and Veronica where home. When he realized that cuddles weren't there he looked around the room as he looked to see where she was, and as he looked over at her he as well froze up to see her naked on her bed, and see where her hands where.

Jeremy: "cuddles what are you doing wait are you getting undressed to take a bath, so why didn't you tell me I'll help you with your first bath"  
Cuddles: "w-what uh n-no Jeremy I'm fine"  
Jeremy: "Oh come on I won't bite"

Jeremy then grabbed cuddles hand as he pulled her into the bathroom to clean her since he thought she was getting ready to take a bath, and not that she was just masturbating. He filled the bathtub with warm water, and bibbles as he got undressed while cuddles was still a little frozen in emberesment, and letting Jeremy see a naked woman, but he, and his mother probably took a shower, or something together before, but maybe he did. As he moved the wash rag all over her body her then moved her breasts up and down as he put the soap on her new body, but as he cleaned around them she began to produce milk from them. Jeremy looked confused as they leaked from her bare nipples and with his young mind he then told her that she would help her clean up the white liquid, and even thought it was milk from the fridge. While sucking cuddles mind went blank as her body went into overdrive while her slurped and sucked on her Breasts, and liked them to clean the milk off of them, As he finished Her mind went blank as her iris's then turned to heart shape while her tongue then hung from her mouth as she began breathing heavily. She then pulled his head to her breast, and forced him to suck on them again, but after a moment the door then opened as Jordan walked in, and froze as cuddles snapped out of it and let Jeremy go.

Cuddles: "j-Jordan It's not what it looks like okay"  
Jordan: "... u-uh... u-um... Jeremy go get dressed, and make sure your mother is okay please"  
Jeremy: "okay but I have to dry cuddles"  
Jordan: "I will do that j-Jeremy... please go get dressed, and see if your mother is okay"  
Jeremy: (sad tone) "okay... bye cuddles see you later"

As Jeremy left the bathroom Jordan shut the door as he walked out, and sat down on the toilet seat as he then crossed his arms, and grew a disappointed face on his face while cuddles froze up, and began crying as she said that she couldn't resist the sensation.

Jordan: "..."  
Cuddles: "I'm sorry I really am Jordan"  
Jordan: "..."  
Cuddles: "Please say something Jordan"  
Jordan: "..."  
Cuddles: "please Jordan... I can't hear you in silence... it scares me when you do something like"

Jordan then set his hands on her shoulders while he looked at her, and smiled while he then grabbed the towel sitting on the sink, and began drying her while he then set her back down he then rolled up his sleeves as he began washing her again while doing exactly what Jeremy did, but he also went to her vagina. She then closed her legs as she stopped his hand while it sat right under her hips, and she began to droll again as Jordan then quickly pulled his hand, and wrapped his hand around her mouth while she then let out the loudest moan from her mouth, but he nearly silenced it with her hand on her mouth, and as she was finished he then dried her, and as she tried to leave he then ran in front of her as he told her to sit down.

Jordan: "tell me cuddles why in the world where you naked in the room"  
Cuddles: "can we please not talk about this Jordan it's to emberesing to talk about it"  
Jordan: "I will not ask again cuddles tell me cuddles why in the world where you naked in the room"  
Cuddles: "please Jordan I don't want to talk about"  
Jordan: "Mangle tell me why in the world where you naked in the room"  
Cuddles: "please d-don't call me that... can we just ignore this"

Jordan then smacked cuddles across the face as she began to cry while letting out the sound of crying while Jordan's face then showed him to be pissed off as he then went off on her.

Jordan: "IGNORE THIS... CUDDLES YOU NEARLY HAD SEX WITH A CHILD... DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT COULD INTAIL FOR YOU... YOUR SYSTEM COULD BE PLUGGED, AND YOUR BODY SCRAPPED FOR SPARE PARTS... CUDDLES THIS IS NOT SOMETHING WE CAN JUST IGNORE GOD DAMMIT..."  
Cuddles: "WELL IT'S NOT SOMETHING I CAN JUST RESIST YOU GOD DAMN ASSHOLE"  
Jordan: "WELL GUESS WHAT CUDDLES THIS IS NOT A SIMPLE MISTAKE... YOUR DAMN SYSTEM OVERLOADED, AND YOU NEARLY HAD SEX WITH JEREMY, AND THAT IS NOT WITHOUT PUNISHMENT... Cuddles you do realize that what you almost did could've gotten you cut off the system"  
Cuddles: "I know, but I just could stop myself... it was like I lost control"  
Jordan: "lost control?... look, Veronica, said I could stay for the night, and in the morning I'm bringing you back to my place with my roommate Alex, and i need to see why it's difficult for you to resist"  
Cuddles: "are you saying I have viruses or that I'm glitched"  
Jordan: "most likely... cuddles if you're glitched this is something that could take month, or years to fix, but I need to know what were you doing in that room before the bath"  
Cuddles: "... e-exploring my body... can we not talk about it please"  
Jordan: "son of ^$*%... son of a ^$* !... goddammit"  
Cuddles: "please don't swear Jordan it's not nice"  
Jordan: "cuddles we need to go to my house in the morning... I know why you're not able to resist"  
Cuddles: "what are you talking about"  
Jordan: "cuddles your not malfunctioning or glitching, or even have viruses... your reproductive organs are working when they're not supposed to... your instincts for it being summer are telling your mind to reproduce... aka they want you to find a mate, and it's choosing Jeremy... in the morning you're coming to my house so I, and Alex can look at you" 


	10. the twist

At Jordan's house Cuddles who was quietly waiting for Jordan by sitting on his living room couch while watching T.V as that was one of her favorite things to do when Jeremy wasn't around/ or when she couldn't play with him since he would be asleep by then. Jordan who had taken a 3d copy of her body was sitting in his workshop which sat in his basement since of how big it was, but he was looking for what was causing cuddles to be horny in human terms, or in heat by animal terms. More accurately he was trying to find out what was causing her to not have the ability to resist this heat mode when with her body being mostly organic she should have a choice to resist it, but nothing he was finding made sense, and eventually he was getting frustrated. Looking at the scan Jordan had no idea why this would be happening as the ability to have offspring of her own wasn't installed just yet as he wanted to make sure the major organs and organic material worked how it should before he gave her the more complex things like the ability to have offspring.

Another thing that didn't quite make sense to him is that with the organic material in her body it was beginning to combine with her Endoskeleton, and her Brain/ or Processor as it was actually and the both of them almost worked together. The organic material in her body was beginning to for some reason fuse with her Mechanical parts and the mechanical almost looked like it was deforming against the organic like her immune system/ or something was realizing that the machine was apart of her, and was starting to connect with it. All though what interested him the most was the fact that whatever system was causing the fusing to happen knew how to break down the metal in her body, and almost mix it with her muscles to give her extra strength, but in a scientific way this should be impossible. With the fusing happening the nanobots that would be maintaining the metal in her body were starting to act like immune system cells and when a blood sample was taken he discovered the nanobots mixed in with the blood cells, but they didn't attack each other, but something did indeed amaze him, and even Alex.

When putting a disease like the common cold into the blood the cold, of course, began attacking the blood cells, but the nanobots injected something into the uninfected cells, and when the cold tried to attach themselves to attack they couldn't latch on. This gave the bots the advantage, to attack the virus, but so far he realized they had quite a bit of trouble against cancer cells, but even though that was true this discovery meant that not only did cuddles have a very powerful immune system, but he may have discovered a new way to fight viruses, and if the nanobots mixed well with human cells which cuddles didn't exactly have, then his company could mass produce this new medicine that he may have just discovered, and give people with terrible diseases, or viruses a high chance to survive, and give them a shorter time to be in a hospital/ or even not need the urge to go, but it also gave an idea to him. If the Nanobots mixed well with her blood to increase her immune systems strength, and their original purpose was to reconstruct Jeremy's skull did it mean that they could use the nanobots in mass numbers to 3.D print organs because if this was true then this would save millions.

Looking closer Jordan began to see something that could give him a clue into why she couldn't resist an urge, but if he wanted to make sure that his theory was true he needed his own Blood. Taking a sample of his own blood, and the other vial of Cuddles blood he put them into a test tube mixed together, and had them sit for an hour while spinning at a fast speed, and eventually, put them on a dish to have a closer look. Looking at them He began to see his own blood for some reason being avoided by the nanobots as they just passed by them even though they were something of an invading species, but his eyes widened as he realized what it meant, but as he realized this cuddles walked down to him in the basement to see if he was done, but could he tell her the truth?

Cuddles: "hey Jordan is something wrong"

Jordan: "huh... oh n-no nothing's wrong just a little shakey after working so much... I guess it's time to tell you"

Cuddles: "yo is something wrong because you're making no sense to me"

Jordan stood up from his seat and asked cuddles to follow him to a door to what should be the edge of his basement, but as he pulled a key from his pocket, and unlocked the door a flight of stairs going down sat on the other side. He let her go in first while he shut, and locked the door behind them while the both of them kept going down until cuddles got into a weird metal hallway, and once she took a step on the ground the lights which sounded like they hadn't been on for a long time began to activate while Gears and Mechanical devices in the walls began to start up while Jordan had to unlock another door at the end of the wall. They then walked into a dimly lit room as chains, and other devices like mechanical arms and other thing hung on the walls,and ceiling while in the middle sat a table like thing in the shape of a person while latching sat on the sides of the limbs of where the legs, and arms would sit. Jordan then pulled a lever on the side of the table as he stepped onto it while it locked him into place and a screwdriver like an arm along with one of the arms came down from the ceiling as another arm pulled his shirt sleeve up his arm, and eventually was able to hold it in place while the screwdriver began to drive its self into jordans arm, but the skin like paper split in half as screw began to fall to the ground. Once sixteen screws fell to the ground the arm then grabbed his arm, and pulled it off as small robotic arms, or tentacles sat on his body, and arm while they looked like they were trying to grab each other, but as she looked at the arm it went limp.

Cuddles: "... what the hell did I just see Jordan... wait are you Jordan"

Jordan: "indeed cuddles I am Jordan, but... for the past thirty years I haven't been human at all... yeah I eat and drink, and all of those things a human would do, but that's because of how I was built"

Cuddles: "w-what the hell do you mean built"

Jordan: "when I was ten years old me, and my parents were in a car accident... my parents were instantly killed, and I was pronounced dead at the table, but eventually ten days after the accident the company I work for found my body and stole it... they did a full scan of my body and shaped the image to what I would look like, and from there they built one of the first ai robots in history, and I was the only one to exist until two days ago when Alex, and I brought a robot online... I'm also the only one that was a success... my design is what inspired the fiber company, and others like it to build animatronic like you to entertain children, and when I got old enough I was directed to the old pizzeria to build, and repair you every day... I eventually was kicked from the job with tampering with you to make you stronger, and that's why you were never put back together after that"

Cuddles: "you mean to tell me for my entire life my creator was an animatronic like me"

Jordan: "in the words of robotic companions y-yeah"

Cuddles: "but why would you show me this now, and here Jordan"

Jordan: "I found out why you have trouble resisting... when I installed your organic material into your body I was sweating during the process meaning that during the transformation my DNA mixed with yours"

Cuddles: "... are you telling me your, and my DNA are mixed"

Jordan: "it'll take a while to remove the connection so you can have a normal life, and at minimum, it'll take a Year to do it so in a few hours I'm going to bring you back to Jeremy so you can say your goodbyes as during the treatment you, and Jeremy can't be in contact because just by touching him you could infect him with a terrible disease that may, or may not kill him sooner, or later"

Cuddles: "are you telling me This is going to have to be my first goodbye to him"

Jordan: "y-yeah cuddles... come here girl"

With only one arm attached Jordan hugged cuddles as she began to break down into tears as she realized that for one year at minimum she would have to say goodbye to Jeremy while he might forget who she is, and who knows maybe they couldn't have phone contact. A few hours later after Jordan reattached his arm back to his body he gets in his truck while putting a badge over the connection of where his arm came off while he drove Cuddles back to Jeremy to say goodbye.

Jeremy: "will I ever see you again Cuddles"

Cuddles: "of course Jeremy we'll be together again soon enough, but it'll be a while okay little buddy"

Jeremy: "okay..."

Veronica: "are you sure that it'll be a good idea to take her away that long Jordan I mean they're getting close"

Jordan: "she has to have a treatment that when exposed to Jeremy could kill him so sadly... y-yeah it's for the best... cuddles it's getting dark so we'll be leaving very soon"

as The day ended cuddles, and Jordan began to head back to his house for the night while Jordan would get the treatment set up, but as they exit the front door and cuddles opened the truck door Jeremy came out running telling them to wait, and as cuddles got on her knees to see what he needed Jeremy jumped into her arms causing her to fall into the rim of the truck. Jeremy asked if she was okay, and she laughed saying that she had been through worse, and after a moment of silence cuddles eyes lit up in the starry night, and once Jordan got out to look at the stars he looked at Veronica. Jeremy nervous to move then quickly pecked cuddles on the cheek as he quickly ran back into the house while Veronica looked at jordans eyes while he continued to look at the stars afterward, and for some reason to her she thought that she had seen those eyes somewhere else besides on him, but why did they seem familiar to her.


	11. questions

A month had passed since cuddles had to start her treatment to remove the extra DNA in her body, and so far the thing had been working well for her, but Jordan didn't want to take any chances, and when he took blood samples once a week his DNA was still mixed with hers. One thing that didn't make sense to cuddles actually was the fact that if he was entirely animatronic, or robot, as he says he is then how in the damn world, does he have blood flowing inside his blood, and if so does that mean his oil is actually blood because if so then that's dark. Cuddles actually finding out that Jordan is entirely robot made her uncomfortable with Jordan around her since she didn't have a good reputation with robots other than herself though he worried her. Once in a while she could hear him moaning in his basement like he was in pain, and when she sneakily went down to check on him she would see him taking parts of his body off, and wielding things onto them like he was falling apart, and cuddles couldn't do a thing. Whenever she tried to ask him about the pain, or moaning that she heard he would keep brushing it off saying that he just had robotic growing pain and that she should just ignore it, but one day she found something in his room when he out working.

His room was on the third floor of his house, and it really wasn't that much bigger than the room Jordan gave her though it did have an extra window in it, but that's not what interested her about the room. On the nightstand in his room sat a small picture all by its self which seemed to not belong, but as she picked it up she noticed the young boy in the picture, but there was no way that Jordan knew about Jeremy since the picture looked quite old. looking at it a little longer she noticed some kind of dismembered animatronic sitting in front of the boy that looked like Jeremy but was this animatronic her, but if so was she being put together in this picture or has she already torn apart. Putting it down cuddles bored, and wanting to know what she was seeing had seen some books down in the secret basement in the main basement so her curious mind wanting answers wanted to know more about the picture. int he secret room cuddles pulled an old book from the shelf, and set it down on the table, and as it came into contact the dust on the book blew off, and as she opened the book her heart dropped. the book filled with animatronic blueprints ranging from the fazbear company to off-brand companies sat in the book, but the first one of them was her blueprint, but something didn't make sense.

The name of her blueprint had her name scribbled out with the name Veronica on it, but why was it called that yeah sure it could just be a coincidence that Jeremy and his mother Veronica was named that, but then it clicked in her head. When Jeremy was younger his mother Veronica would bring him to the fazbear pizzeria, and if Jordan was an employee at the time Veronica, and Jeremy visited then did the name of her blueprint reveal that they were in a relationship, but then this raised the question was he the father of Jeremy. One thing she had seen on T.V was that a parent would lie to their child for when the other wasn't there and would make up a random story until the child didn't ask about them again, or until they forgot they were even in their life. Jordan did tell her once that he had almost fallen in love with a girl, and that he wasn't a virgin that he lost it after getting off of work to go to a friends house, but if so then did that mean Jeremy wasn't entirely human either if he is indeed his dad.

Cuddles wanting to check something before she came up with theories wanted to examine the robotic skeleton Jordan held in his body, and the only way she could do that was examined the arm Jordan had taken off a month ago which was still in the room with her. Unlocking the arm from the chain it hung from cuddles set the arm on the table where the book was, and grabbed a few tools to take it apart, but before she could unscrew a screw the things of the arm then unlocked which allowed her to pull the fake skin apart, and pull the plates apart, and what she found was creepy. His body had hundreds of circuits, and servos with at least three miles worth of wires in the arm, but when she pushed a button on the inside of the arm it pushed up a second inner arm inside which looked to be his robotic skeleton. Putting it aside she continued to look around in it until she found a small hidden switch buried deep inside the arm, but once she flipped it on the arm came to life, but acted in a strange way. Once it turned on the fist of the hand then clenched as the plates quickly retracted back down, and sat there until she walked closer, but as she observed it she realized that it was mimicking her hand.

Though it only stayed on for a moment until it shut down from low power, what she had just learned today so far was quite amusing in her eyes, but it didn't answer everything, but perhaps there was something else down here that could answer it, but as she looked she accidentally pulled one of the books on the shelf, but instead of falling the book caused something to click. Looking behind her part of the wall cracked as a cabinet like a door opened to reveal vhs tapes, and recording tapes in special containers with names on them, but she learned something else about Jordan. One of the tapes was called the first attack, and when she played it multiple camera screens appeared on the tv she put it in, and as she looked the animatronics from the original pizzeria where on them, and she realized what the video was showing her. Jordan had secretly taken the recording of the original night guards videotapes, and maybe he was planning to collapse the building, and perhaps the company its self in covering up the deaths of their night guards, but something happened, and he never showed the FBI, or state what they were doing.

Just as Cuddles was about to go back up the stairs Jordan stood near the entrance door to the room, and as he scared the living shit out of he had to quickly catch her before she fell, and thankfully she put the book, and arm away before she left in case something like this happened. as he pulled her back up to stand he asked if he scared her too much and that if she was alright right now, and her response was that she was fine and that he didn't scare her to much.

Jordan: "what were you doing down here cuddles"  
Cuddles: "oh I just w-wanted to look around if that was fine with you in your book"  
Jordan: "my book, uh... y-yeah it's fine but just be a little more careful around here next time alright cuddles... hey your arm is scraped does it hurt"  
Cuddles: "wait huh... oh s-sorry about that I must've scraped it on a table when I took a seat a little while ago, and yeah I'm fine but how come you're back so early Jordan I thought you don't get off for a while"  
Jordan: "I'm not actually off right now I was just coming to check up on you since with your treatment I have to now you know, and speaking of which how are you doing, and is there anything I can get you right now"  
Cuddles: "oh no I'm fine right now, and no I don't need anything so you can get back Jordan"  
Jordan: "alright, and if you stay a little longer make sure to lock the door when you leave"  
Cuddles: "uh y-yeah that's fine Jordan"

After a few hours after Jordan had gone back to work cuddles had finished up looking around as she said in the secret area, and as she was leaving she shut the door, and went back into the living room. Night approached the house as cuddles walked into the room Jordan gave her to have her rest for the night, and as she played she turned the light off, and fell asleep, but not for long though, and she never locked the door. 


End file.
